


tasty

by cosmicwoosan



Series: AphroTEEZiacs [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Canon Compliant, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Crying, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgy, Riding, Sixsome, Smut, Snowballing, ahegao san bc i love that, baking cookies, excessive amounts of cum, see you all in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwoosan/pseuds/cosmicwoosan
Summary: After San manages to salvage the aphrodisiac chili powder, he and Mingi devise a scheme that may or may not end in Hongjoong on the ground, San on top of him, and the rest of the ninety-nines standing above them in a circle.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Song Mingi, Choi San/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Series: AphroTEEZiacs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627708
Comments: 44
Kudos: 521





	tasty

**Author's Note:**

> oh man i really am outdoing myself here aren't i
> 
> the measurements are in US units bc i am a dirty american.
> 
> also i recommend reading the first part, but this can be read as a standalone piece
> 
> see y'all in hell :')

Mingi lets the dorm dynamics return to normal before he reaches out to San. It takes about a week for Hongjoong to stop giving the ninety-nine line the silent treatment, though he spends the majority of his time in the studio anyway so it’s not like they see him often. Seonghwa is more reasonable, telling them that while they mentally scarred him, Hongjoong, and especially Jongho, he understands. He’s even curious, asking Mingi just where in the world he came across such an aphrodisiac. Mingi tells him the honest truth, prompting him to raise an eyebrow suspiciously, but Mingi swears by it. He even tells Seonghwa to go see for himself, look for the lady with the "spice booth" and pick up a bottle of his own. Seonghwa just rolls his eyes.

Although Hongjoong's attitude seems to even out, the dynamics don't _entirely_ return to normal, because Mingi finds himself in Yunho's room a lot more often after the older texts him saying he's lonely and needs company, and it almost always ends up with their clothes thrown across the room.

As Yunho eventually tells Mingi, their little... sexcapade resulted in him having some sort of sexual epiphany. Basically, he's not straight. And if Mingi's being honest, he's a bit in the same boat. San just laughs at them, telling them that they've been missing out and that butt stuff is one of the greatest things on the planet, and Mingi can't help but agree.

Mingi learns that San has known his own sexuality all along, that Wooyoung shares the same, but nobody really knows about Yeosang. For all they know, the whole shabang could have been a one-time thing for him, as he never seems particularly interested in any of them even after the ordeal, but they don't push it. They just leave him to do his own thing. Meanwhile, sometimes, they all share the same room for a few nights and try their best to stay quiet.

About two weeks after, Mingi still hasn't opened the bottle of chili powder to use again. All of their sexual encounters happened without the use of it, which is perfectly okay, but Mingi wonders what it would be like if he just used it to... enhance the experience a little bit, but then again, Hongjoong already knows about it. If Mingi cooks anything that uses chili powder, he'll be suspicious, and Mingi can't have that.

So that's when San suggests he go back to the street market, find the lady, and ask her if she has any alternatives. They grin evilly at each other, and Mingi instantly agrees to do it, even inviting San to go with him.

She's still there, same booth with the same display. When the two approach her, she smiles. "Oh, I remember you. You bought the... chili powder from me. How did it go?"

"It went great," Mingi says, and San chuckles next to him. "They were really big fans of the tteokbokki I made with it."

"They, hm? Well, that must have been an adventure." She smiles not-so-innocently at them.

Mingi and San look at each other, amused. "So, is there anything I can do for you two today? Maybe interest you in another bottle?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you had anything similar, but not chili powder," San says.

The lady purses her lips in thought before her face lights up in an "aha!" moment. She leans down and retrieves a bottle of a white substance. "This. It mimics the appearance and taste of sugar. Its effect is slightly different from the chili powder though." She hands it to San, who observes the bottle from all angles, tilting it, even shaking it. "Where the chili sparks arousal, this will make the orgasms much more intense and... explosive."

San and Mingi look at each other, bewildered by the woman's choice of words. "However, if you're looking for something with the same effect as the chili powder—" She leans down again and takes out another bottle filled with a similar-looking white powder, but it's topped off with a blue cork instead of a brown one. "—this mimics salt, but has the exact same effect as the chili powder. Let me guess, somebody found out about the chili powder that wasn't supposed to know."

"Y-Yeah, actually. How did you know?" Mingi asks in amazement.

The woman chuckles. "Sir, I have seen plenty of things in my lifetime as somebody who sells such things. People ask me questions very similar to the ones you just asked me, and I deliver all sorts of possibilities. As the saying goes, possibilities are endless." She winks. "So, are you interested in buying these?"

They don't even hesitate. San pays for one bottle while Mingi pays for the other. "One more thing," Mingi says before they leave. "The chili powder we used. It smelled really good, really potent. If I make something with these, will they smell really good too? The person who found out about the chili powder, he's probably going to be suspicious if we're making something and it smells good."

"Since these mimic sugar and salt, they are scentless. They will, however, enhance the flavor of whatever you make tenfold. So use it sparingly. If you follow a recipe, use the amount you're supposed to. A little is enough. If you use too much... it might not end up the way you want it to."

"What if we combine the two?" San asks.

"Using two aphrodisiacs in combination, well, in this case, the effects are different. You would feel the effects of both at once, but... I don't recommend using too much of either. Like I said, if the recipe calls for a teaspoon, use a teaspoon, maybe even less."

Intrigued by the woman's warning but compliant nonetheless, Mingi nods and thanks the woman for her help. San, the mischievous devil he is, is already searching up a recipe online. "We have to stop by the store on the way home. Get some other ingredients."

"We were already at the street market! We could've got some there."

"Not ingredients for cookies, though," San says with an impish grin. "Come on, Mingi-yah. I've got a chocolate chip cookie recipe with our names on it."

With the two aphrodisiacs tucked away in his jacket pocket, Mingi follows San to a local grocery store where they purchase ingredients for cookies. When Mingi chooses a bag of granulated sugar, he stops in his tracks. "Wait, the lady said to 'use the amount we're supposed to.' We obviously can't use the entire bottle of the aphrodisiac. I mean, the recipe calls for two cups of sugar. She might've thought we were making something that didn't require that much sugar."

San pauses to think, his arms already full with other ingredients, eyeing the bag of sugar in Mingi's hands. "Then we'll use, like, a teaspoon or something. No big deal."

Hesitantly, Mingi stares down at the bag of sugar. He supposes it makes sense. Just mix in a small amount of the aphrodisiac sugar with the regular sugar. The thing is, Mingi doesn't know if even a teaspoon would be too much. He's doing his best to heed the woman's warning, but he just really doesn't know.

"Maybe we should go back and ask her?" Mingi suggests.

San groans and rolls his eyes. "Come _on_ , Mingi, we're already pretty far away from the street market, and I don't feel like going back just to ask a question. We'll use a really small amount if you're so worried about it, okay? There's nothing to worry about."

Mingi huffs, eventually giving in and following San to the checkout. They leave the store with standard ingredients for chocolate chip cookies, but Mingi can't help but wonder if they're making a mistake by not going back and asking the woman about how much they should use.

-

It's a familiar scenario when San and Mingi get back from their outing. Yeosang sitting at the kitchen island, scrolling mindlessly through his phone when he glances up at his members' arrival. He cocks an eyebrow at them and the bags they're holding. "You guys got groceries?" he questions, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yup! We're gonna make cookies for everyone. Chocolate chip." San smiles at him innocently, and Mingi sure hopes that it gets through to him.

Yeosang's suspicious gaze doesn't waver. As San and Mingi unpack the ingredients, he watches them carefully, eyeing each ingredient as they're removed from the bags. Mingi is well aware of what he's keeping an eye out for, and he silently prays that he doesn't watch them make the cookies. "What are you two planning?" Yeosang asks them, eyes narrowed still.

"We're just making cookies, Yeosangie," San says, and even though Mingi knows he's being deceptive, he's doing a pretty good job. Not suspicious at all. Well, maybe a little, but Yeosang doesn't seem to pick up on it. Besides, it's well-known that Yeosang is a sucker for sweets, so maybe that'll help them in this case.

"Whatever," Yeosang says, standing from his seat. "Everyone's still at practice. Don't know what time they'll be back, and you know Hongjoong-hyung. Chances are he won't be back."

San nods solemnly, knowing that Hongjoong spends most nights at the studio and doesn't even bother coming home. While it bugs all of them that Hongjoong doesn't spend time at home with them, sleeping in his own bed, it might actually help their plan this time around. Mingi shoves the guilt far back into his head, focusing on the task at hand. Yeosang disappears somewhere down the hallway, presumably to his room.

"You ready?" Mingi asks, pulling out the two glass bottles from his pocket.

"Hell yeah." San's evil grin returns to his face, plucking the aphrodisiacs from Mingi's loose grip. "Now, let's get baking."

Nobody really cooks besides Seonghwa, so it's fair to say that neither of them really know what they're doing. Mingi had gotten lucky with the tteokbokki, but this time around it requires a lot more, multiple bowls and utensils, things that Mingi didn't even know they _had._ Who knew they had measuring cups and measuring spoons? Not Mingi, that's for sure.

San puts Mingi in charge of mixing the wet ingredients together while he handles the dry. Mingi watches San measure out the flour, looking over at the recipe, which calls for one teaspoon of salt. Surely using a teaspoon of the salt aphrodisiac will be enough, since that's what the recipe calls for. He's certain the same amount of sugar should be fine.

San takes a deep breath, popping the blue cork. "Moment of truth." He fills the teaspoon with the substance while Mingi watches attentively, promptly pouring the spoon out into the bowl of flour and using a small spoon to mix it in. "Now, for the sugar."

Mingi is glad that the woman differentiated between the sugar and salt. Not that it would matter much, since they're using a teaspoon for both, but it would surely be a disaster if they decide to use it further down the road and add too much of one thing and not enough of the other, or vice versa. San pours out the sugar into the same teaspoon, dumping it into one of the measuring cups and filling the rest of it with regular sugar before adding it to the flour mix.

It really is the moment of truth.

Upon opening the bottles, there hadn't been any distinct scent or any sign of it being an aphrodisiac. Mingi's fairly certain that this is going to be a relatively safe journey if nobody questions how good the cookies smell, if they turn out like that. The smell of the chili powder alone had been enticing, but once it was added to the tteokbokki, it was irresistible. Mingi wonders if it's the same way for the cookies. The woman did say it enhances the taste, but what about the smell?

"Bake for twelve minutes total, turning the tray halfway. So we wait six minutes and then turn them around? Simple enough." San reads the rest of the instructions out loud as Mingi mixes the dough, his arm aching from the amount of chocolate chips they added (San insisted extra would be good, since "it's not like the chocolate chips are the aphrodisiacs, Mingi-yah"). "Do we have a scoop or something?"

Mingi shrugs with his arms already occupied by the spoon and bowl. "We can just use our hands. Says that the recommended size would be one-inch balls. Ha, balls," San says, grinning to himself as he finishes reading the rest of the instructions. "So, we have to put a piece of parchment paper down, spray the tray, and make one-inch cookie balls. Cool."

"You're enjoying this way too much," Mingi comments, his shoulders slumping as he puts the bowl of dough back on the table. It's mixed well enough, Mingi thinks. Time to make the "cookie balls."

They're both surprised that they have the tray needed (they picked up the spray and parchment paper on the way, not the tray since they figured that _maybe_ they'd have one. God bless Park Seonghwa) as they flatten the parchment paper across it, spraying it. "Have you made cookies before?" Mingi asks as he dunks his hand into the dough, pulling out a chunk and rolling it between his palms.

"Nope," San responds, doing the same. "You?"

"Nope."

"Well, this is a fantastic learning experience then, isn't it? _And_ we get to have some fun afterwards."

"Should we even tell them we put an aphrodisiac in? I mean, what about the surprise factor?" Mingi suggests, hushing his voice so Yeosang doesn't hear.

"I like the way you think, Mingi-yah. Maybe we can wait until after they eat them to let them know about the aphrodisiac."

"That's so sadistic. I like it," Mingi says just as mischievously, plopping the first ball of dough onto the tray. "So... what should we do after we eat them?"

San puts his own ball of cookie dough on the tray. "What do you mean?" he asks, scooping another.

"Like... what should we _do_?"

Catching onto the true meaning of Mingi's question, San's smile widens even further. "We'll let the aphrodisiac decide on that one. Remember the tteokbokki? None of us had any clue what we were doing; we just acted on a whim. Maybe it'll happen this time around too."

When Mingi thinks back on it, he realizes what San means. Yes, he remembers the whole thing, but he even remembers the events leading up to the main attraction, how his body heated up so much to the point where he didn't care who was touching him. His senses had been overwhelmed with primal instincts, just to come and not care about who made him do so. Hell, he'd never done anything with a guy before the whole thing.

The aphrodisiac really did bring out a completely new side of him. The same with Yunho.

"I will admit though, passing out like that was kinda scary," San says. "I mean, I don't know exactly _why_ we all passed out. Like, were our orgasms too overwhelming that our bodies just gave out? Or is it just another symptom of the aphrodisiac? I wonder if it'll happen this time too."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Mingi says, placing another ball down on the tray.

"That we will, Mingi-yah. That we will."

Once they fill the tray with the balls of cookie dough, they stick it in the preheated oven. Miraculously on time, Yunho and Wooyoung just happen to step through the front door of the dorm, pausing at the sight of San and Mingi hunched over the oven. The front door shuts at the same time as the oven. Go figure.

"What are you two doing?" Wooyoung questions, his tone hard to read, though it borders suspicious and just generally curious.

"Baking cookies," San answers, grinning.

Wooyoung sticks a hip out, putting his hand on it as he looks them up and down. His eyes swiftly graze over the bowl of cookie dough on the table, and Mingi feels quite relieved remembering that he'd put the bottles of aphrodisiacs back into his jacket's pocket. "Cookies. You two are baking cookies," he states.

"Yup! Chocolate chip," San informs them proudly.

Yunho chuckles, patting Wooyoung on the shoulder as he walks past them. "Let them bake, Wooyoung-ah. They look like they're having fun." San has slung an arm around Mingi, having to stand on his tip-toes to do so.

"It just seems all too familiar, y'know?" Wooyoung stalks over to the scene, hovering his face above the dough as he inhales its scent. "Smells normal."

"Come on, Wooyoungie," San says, pouting as he approaches Wooyoung from behind and wraps his arms around his waist. "Don't you trust us?"

"Never," Wooyoung jokes, turning around to face San and pecking him on the nose. "You two are up to no good, I can feel it."

"Bet you want to feel something else, hm?"

"Okay you two, no fucking in the kitchen," Yunho says, already making his way down the hall. "Seonghwa-hyung would actually kill everyone in a rampage if he found out you two fucked on the kitchen table."

"Who says we haven't?" Wooyoung calls after him, though there's no response. He giggles, wriggling out of San's embrace. "So, when will the cookies be ready?"

"Well, it'll take a while to get all the cookies baked, but in the meantime, we can just order some dinner. Can't spoil our appetites with the cookies, you know?" San's tone is undeniably provocative, and Wooyoung _knows_ this. Even Mingi does.

"Alright, Sannie. We'll wait until after dinner to have your precious cookies."

"Do you know when everyone else will be back?" Mingi asks.

Wooyoung shrugs, stepping around the island and heading for the hallway. "Dunno. Both Seonghwa-hyung and Jongho-yah are staying back at HQ for some extra vocal practice, I think. Hongjoong-hyung's probably in the studio, you know him. So yeah, I don't know when they'll be back." He disappears down the hallway, and once he's gone from sight, San and Mingi look at each other with scheming eyes.

"Perfect," San whispers.

Mingi can't help but agree.

-

As it turns out, the aphrodisiacs really _do_ enhance the smell.

To be fair, they could just come across as just really good-smelling cookies. It's not as evident as the chili powder had been. But the scent that the cookies are emitting is intense, almost sickeningly sweet, yet addictive nonetheless. Mingi swears he feels the effect already just from smelling it. He's a bit woozy from hunger already, and the enticing scent of the cookies is only driving him further into what feels like a hunger-induced hangover.

San seems to be in a similar state, as he's kneeling in front of the oven, watching the cookies bake with an intense, longing stare. They haven't even opened the oven to flip the cookies around yet, but the sugary-sweet scent is already wafting throughout the entire kitchen, possibly the entire dorm. No one has stormed in yet, surprisingly, but Mingi assumes Yeosang won't be able to resist the cloying aroma of aphrodisiac-infused cookies for long.

When they finally open the oven to flip the tray, Yeosang is standing in the entrance to the hallway, leaning up against the frame with his arms crossed. "Those cookies smell really good," he says, monotone, as if deliberately trying to hide his true feelings.

"Don't they?" San rotates the tray with the oven mitts, inhaling deeply as he does so before shutting the oven again. He sets a timer for six minutes, then turns to face his bandmate. "Bet you can't wait to have them."

"Yeah," Yeosang says, though he's undeniably suspicious. "So, I heard you guys are going to order out?"

"Yup, and we'll finish off the meal with some delicious cookies, courtesy of Choi San and Song Mingi," San says coquettishly. With the amount of not-so-subtle flirting San has been doing, Mingi is surprised that none of the members have said anything about the possibility of another aphrodisiac type of deal, but they certainly have appeared to be suspicious of such.

It only takes a few more seconds for Yunho and Wooyoung to reappear as well, immediately in the direction of the oven. "Those smell so good," Wooyoung practically moans, leaning over San to watch the cookies.

"Wooyoungie, be a doll and order dinner for us all, yeah?" San purrs, turning around and nipping at Wooyoung's ear.

Mingi wonders if the aphrodisiac spreads through the air. San already seems to be under the influence. With a heavy gulp, Wooyoung nods, whipping out his phone and ordering from their designated chicken place, their usual order, as Yunho stands off to the side. watching the scene with a neutral expression. Meanwhile, Yeosang slides onto one of the stools at the kitchen island and eyes the dough intently, tilting his head as he observes the clear glass bowl from all angles, even turning it around and sniffing it. "Did you drug this too?" he asks finally, speaking the unasked question among the remaining ninety-nine line. They all turn their heads towards him, even Wooyoung as he orders their dinner.

"No, Yeosang, we didn't," San says seriously, his eyes forming slits. Mingi swears this is the most serious San has appeared the whole evening, probably as an extra layer of caution because Yeosang is the most onto them.

Mingi can't help but feel a bit guilty. He's well aware that Yunho and Wooyoung would be down for a little fun, but he isn't sure about Yeosang, and slipping him the aphrodisiacs with him not knowing is a little fucked up in his mind. The first time was an accident. This time, it isn't.

Wooyoung finishes ordering and immediately sticks to San's side again. The first batch comes out well, the cookies are golden around the edges, the middles appearing thick and fluffy and chewy. Just how Mingi likes them. "We have to wait for them to cool before we take them off the tray," Mingi says, swatting Wooyoung's hand away when he tries to grab one. "Do we have a cooling rack?"

"That's a thing?" San questions. Mingi glares at him in disbelief, eventually sighing and shaking his head as he begins to rummage through the cabinets in search of a cooling rack.

Once again, bless Park Seonghwa or whoever decided to stock the kitchen with things they never imagined they'd need. They wait about three minutes before they shovel the cookies onto the cooling rack, the soft insides threatening to break off as they do so, but they manage to get twelve perfect cookies onto the rack.

"How many cookies does this recipe make?" Yunho asks.

"Like, three dozen? Four dozen? Something like that," San replies, shrugging as he and Mingi begin rolling out the next batch.

While the first batch rests off to the side and the second one slides into the oven, Mingi notices Yeosang fiercely staring at the freshly-baked cookies. He can't tell if Yeosang is staring at them out of suspicion or desire. Maybe both. But Mingi will be damned if he lets Yeosang take one without knowing it has _two_ aphrodisiacs laced inside.

He has to tell him and make sure he doesn't take one in the meantime.

"San, I'm gonna use the bathroom," he says, half-lying. He wipes his greasy hands on his jeans, stepping out from behind the kitchen island. "Have Wooyoungie take over, sound good?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Wooyoung takes Mingi's place as Mingi makes his way to the hallway, briefly tugging Yeosang's shirt on the way, hoping that Yeosang catches on and follows him. It takes a couple seconds, but Yeosang eventually opens the unlocked bathroom door. "Let me guess, you guys did drug the cookies," is the first thing he says once the door is closed.

"When you say 'drug,' it sounds awful... but yes, we did put aphrodisiacs in them. Look, I'd feel bad if you ate one and the same thing as last time happened without you wanting it to, so that's why I decided to tell you. Yunho and Wooyoung, well, they'd be completely okay with it. I just didn't know about you," Mingi admits truthfully.

Yeosang sighs, glancing off to the sides. "I understand."

"So... you don't have to have any if you don't want to. But I just wanted you to know. And don't tell Yunho or Wooyoung, okay? We're keeping it a surprise from them."

"I figured you guys would pull something like this again," Yeosang says, scoffing, but Mingi can see the tiny smile he's masking. "Last time was too fun _not_ to do it again."

Mingi raises an eyebrow before Yeosang continues, "I don't mind. I'll have one. Or two."

"Are you sure?" Mingi asks, gawking at him. "Th-This one is different. We put in two different kinds."

"Two?"

"Yeah. One is like the chili powder we used before, and the other one is supposed to make, um, our orgasms more 'intense and explosive,' according to the lady."

"Explosive?" Yeosang's face twists with some sort of disgust at the word choice.

Mingi shrugs. "That's what the lady said."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh... I don't know, exactly. We'll find out later, I guess."

There's a single hesitant pause before Yeosang agrees and exits the bathroom to let Mingi carry on with his business. It's when Mingi is pissing that he realizes the situation for what it is now, that Yeosang actually did consent, and the outcome is probably going to be a lot like before. He can already feel his heart pick up speed with anticipation, his head already hazy, and he _seriously_ can't tell if it's from the scent of the cookies or not.

If so, if the aphrodisiacs are truly that strong, they're fucked.

(Not yet, anyway.)

-

Their dinner arrives as the final batch is being baked, and it's taking Mingi all his willpower not to try one. The smell is so intense that even the delivery person caught a whiff of it and turned his head to find the source. He complimented the scent before slowly backing away, wanting to linger around longer just to keep smelling it. Wooyoung never shut the door faster than he did then.

"We are not having the cookies until _after_ dinner," San asserts as he scrapes the final cookies onto the rack, the bowl having been discarded in the sink along with all of the used utensils. Wooyoung is already walking over to the coffee table in their living room and unpacking their dinner, nodding half-mindedly at San's order, his stomach dictating his actions for him. Yunho follows him, but Yeosang remains at the kitchen island, watching as San finishes off the final batch.

The recipe actually ended up producing thirty-eight cookies, definitely enough to feed all of them, but Mingi isn't sure if the aphrodisiacs' effects increase the more cookies they eat. What if Yeosang decides to have five instead of two?

They really should have asked more questions.

Mingi makes sure to eat his share of the takeout as slowly as he possibly can with how much anticipation has built up inside him. He seriously wonders if the aphrodisiac is in the air because he's already starting to feel off, but it doesn't appear to be the same for the others, as far as he can tell. They eat in silence for the most part, occasionally breaking into random small talk, but it's as if they all know what's going to happen.

Yunho and Wooyoung definitely know. Mingi knows they're not stupid.

And to top things off, the front door opens, and a very stressed out-looking Hongjoong walks in.

"Hey, everyone," he greets, exhaustion present in his voice.

"Oh, hi, hyung!" San chirps, waving from his seat on the floor. "We got dinner!"

"Ah, thanks, San-ah. I had a bit to eat not too long ago, so maybe—" He halts, and the ninety-nine line watches as he stops directly in front of the plate of cookies, stacked high and still warm for the most part, the scent practically begging to be indulged in. "Oh, cookies!"

Mingi nearly chokes on his chicken as he watches Hongjoong grab one and take a huge bite of it, devouring half the cookie with one chomp of his teeth. He immediately looks at San, whose eyes are widened in shock. "Holy shit, these are really good," Hongjoong says, holding his half-eaten cookie up, eyes wide in amazement. "Who made these?"

"Um, Mingi and I did," San says.

"Oh, nice. You guys did a good job." Shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth, Hongjoong grabs two more and heads for the hallway.

Mingi's heart nearly bursts out of his chest. How the hell did Hongjoong not appear suspicious in the slightest? Yunho and Wooyoung are still munching away at their meal while Mingi looks at San and Yeosang, all sharing the same panicked expression. "Now I really can't wait to try the cookies," Yunho says. "If Hongjoong-hyung says they're good, they must be good." Wooyoung hums in agreement, his chopsticks scraping the bottom of his to-go container.

"Okay, I'm done!" he announces, bouncing up to his feet and scurrying over to the plate of cookies. "How many do you guys want?"

"Just bring the whole plate over. Or, like, put a bunch on a smaller plate and bring those," Yunho suggests as he finishes his own portion.

Wooyoung follows Yunho's suggestion, retrieving a smaller plate and taking a handful of cookies to bring back with him. Still in shock from watching Hongjoong inhale their cookies, Mingi feels the pit in his stomach grow, but not from arousal this time.

No, he's fucking terrified. Hongjoong is going to kill them.

Even so, as Wooyoung brings the plate closer, Mingi can't _not_ have one after all their hard work. They still smell so divine, and they've been tempting him for the longest time. Even if Hongjoong _is_ going to kill them, at least they can have some fun beforehand, and they can lock the door in case Hongjoong decides to intrude.

"I'm surprised Hongjoong-hyung came home," Wooyoung says, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. He chews it slowly at first, his expression similar to Hongjoong's. "I'm... I'm actually speechless. This is the best fucking cookie I've ever had."

San's face has gone from horrified to satisfied as he smirks in Wooyoung's direction. "Yeah?"

Wooyoung nods energetically, smiling as he chews, his cheeks full like a chipmunk's. "I'm having, like, five of these."

Mingi silently prays that Wooyoung doesn't die. Do aphrodisiacs kill? He sure fucking hopes not.

Even though Yeosang isn't finished, he caves and grabs a cookie off the plate, following in Wooyoung's footsteps. His reaction is a lot more... suggestive, as his eyes roll back and flutter as soon as he takes a bite. "This," he says, waving the cookie, "is truly the best cookie I've ever had as well."

"Well, shit, you guys got me curious," Yunho laughs, shoving the rest of his meal into his face and grabbing a cookie, taking a single bite _along_ with the other food in his mouth. Not seeming to care, he chews all of it at once, a combination that is seriously unappealing, but Yunho _really_ doesn't care. His face lights up, swallowing his weird mesh of food and cramming the rest of the cookie into his mouth. It's like he barely even chews. "Oh my god."

San and Mingi watch in awe as the cookies disappear from the plate. Mingi counts; Yunho and Yeosang have four while Wooyoung has three, leaving six. When Wooyoung goes to grab another, San grunts and slaps his hand away. "In case you've forgotten, Mingi and I haven't had any yet. If you want more—" San doesn't even finish his sentence before Wooyoung is rushing back to the kitchen to get more cookies.

What's more, Yunho and Yeosang follow him, _and_ there's another pair of footsteps added into the mix. Mingi watches as the rest of the ninety-nines and Hongjoong gather around the plate, half in horror, half in satisfaction because that means they did a good job.

"I... I don't know how to feel," San whispers. "What if they have too many?"

Mingi shrugs. "I really don't know."

"I hope they don't get, like, _sick_ during the whole... thing. And what are we going to do about Hongjoong-hyung?"

"I don't know—"

"Hey, Mingi-yah!" Hongjoong calls out, "do you guys want some more over there? You made them, you should have first dibs."

"Oh, shit, yeah," Yeosang says, mouth stuffed with cookie.

"Uh, yeah," San replies hesitantly. "Bring two more over here. And leave some for Seonghwa-hyung!" Mingi eyes him in disbelief. "What? I'm trying to make sure they don't finish the whole fucking plate."

A few seconds later, Hongjoong appears by their side holding out two more cookies. "They're really, really good," Hongjoong says, biting into one. "Proud of you guys."

"Uh, thanks, hyung. Pleased don't let the others finish them," San says, though it sounds more like pleading to Mingi than anything.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hongjoong says, smiling as he bounds back over to the plate.

Mingi briefly overhears Hongjoong telling the others to leave some for Seonghwa and Jongho, even though Jongho probably wouldn't have any since he doesn't like sweets, but he's grateful that Hongjoong does it, and they all seem to listen. As Mingi bites into his first cookie, he watches all of them disperse; Hongjoong and Yeosang to their rooms, Wooyoung to the bathroom, and Yunho rejoins San and Mingi at the coffee table. "Well, shit," San says, his mouth full of his first bite of cookie. Mingi hadn't even realized he started eating it.

"These cookies are really damn good," he says as he internally applauds their work. He can see himself finishing he rest of them easily.

"Mm." San seems to be taking his precious time eating his share, thoughtfully chewing them as he closes his eyes, presumably relishing in the sweet, chocolatey goodness of the cookie-aphrodisiac combo. Yunho chuckles, crawling over to Mingi and slotting his head in between Mingi's neck and shoulder. Mingi turns to him questioningly, starting his second cookie.

"Something I can help you with?"

"Mm, you two know I'm not stupid, right?" he asks lowly, voice already husky with want.

"Of course not," San says, amused.

"Not that I'm feeling it... yet. At least, I don't think." Yunho's eyebrows scrunch up. "I, like, seriously don't know if I'm feeling it or not."

San glances over to Mingi. "Um... how long does it take to kick in?"

"You think I know that?" Mingi retorts.

"Doesn't hurt to ask," San mumbles, face falling as he pouts and finishes his second cookie.

Yunho nuzzles further into Mingi's neck, his breath hot tickling the skin there as he slings an arm across Mingi's torso. "Hurry up," he murmurs, already nipping at Mingi's neck.

"Can't a guy take the time to enjoy his own hard work?" Mingi asks, chuckling. Yunho pouts, cheeks inflating. "And, well, to be honest, it might be the scent."

"What?"

"The scent of the cookies. I was sort of feeling a little dazed earlier too," Mingi says. "Maybe that's what you're feeling? Unless it really is starting to kick in. Though I feel like Yeosang and Wooyoung would come to find us if that were the case."

"It's probably the scent then. Well, whatever. Come on, hurry up," Yunho whines impatiently, his hand traveling to Mingi's inner thigh.

If Mingi's being honest, he's not feeling much of anything. He just wants to finish his damn cookie. Perhaps it's the nerves from seeing Hongjoong devour their cookies, but his feeling from earlier has seemingly dissipated. He hopes it's not a mood-killer and that the aphrodisiacs _will_ kick in eventually. It's just, he's too caught up in his own thoughts, worrying that Hongjoong will kill them for "drugging" the cookies, that he's completely forgotten about his stirring arousal from earlier.

After his third cookie, he decides it's enough. He's starting to feel a little unsteady again, probably from the nerves, and it practically kills his appetite. San, on the other hand, finishes _five_ cookies, leaving the plate bare apart from some crumbs.

"Come on," Yunho says, standing up and grabbing Mingi's hand, pulling him up as well. "To the bedroom."

Mingi senselessly follows Yunho's footsteps, unsure if San is behind them or not. His head is too foggy, his body feeling slow, and he's starting to wonder if it's the aphrodisiacs or if he just isn't feeling well.

"Yunho, wait," Mingi slurs as soon as they get to Yunho and San's room.

"What?" Yunho says, his face turning concerned at the tone of Mingi's voice.

"I don't... I don't know. I'm really out of it right now."

Yunho's face sags at that, realizing that maybe Mingi really _isn't_ down for whatever they planned. "Oh. Are you feeling okay?"

Mingi exhales deeply, sitting down on the floor beside the bottom bunk. "Yeah, I think... I think I just need to take a breather."

Yunho nods. "Take your time, Mingi-yah. I'm sorry for dragging you here."

"It's fine," Mingi says, his eyelids heavy.

"I'll be right here if you need me," Yunho says, sitting down next to him, crossing his legs. "San-ah will probably be in here soon."

"That's okay." Mingi blinks hard.

The world is starting to fade around him. It reminds him a lot of the last time, the moment right before he passed out. How the pleasure was so overwhelming that his body caved in. How his orgasm had drained some of the life out of him.

Mingi doesn't know when the world shuts off, or if it truly does, because the next thing he knows, he's turned his head in Yunho's direction, pulling his best friend in and slamming their lips together.

-

There's a metaphorical switch that goes off in Mingi's head. He doesn't know when he crawled onto Yunho's lap and started straddling him and kissing him like his life depended on it, but it's happening now, and Yunho is graciously accepting it. His hands slide under Mingi's shirt, splaying out over Mingi's skin, his back, his torso, wherever they can travel. His tongue creeps into Mingi's mouth, licking at the roof of it as he grabs Mingi's hips, pulling them down so their crotches align. "God, fuck, Mingi," he murmurs against his best friend's plump lips. "Feels so fucking good."

Mingi half-moans half-growls in response, reconnecting their lips impatiently, ignoring the clash of teeth as he locks his hands around Yunho's neck. He grinds down harder onto Yunho, the friction against his clothed erection sending sparks up his spine, igniting his brain. He moans, the pleasure pooling at his pelvis, and he doesn't know what to do. He's never been so hard in his life.

"Gotta... get these off," Mingi pants, briefly scrambling off of Yunho's lap to tug his jeans off when he hears hurried footsteps down the hall, approaching, along with rapid, heavy breaths.

"You... two."

If Mingi's head was screwed on straight, he'd panic, because Hongjoong is standing in their doorway, his arms outstretched and hands clinging onto the frame for dear life. He stands there for a few seconds, his eyelids drooping, and stumbles into the room, collapsing to his knees beside them. "What is this? What's going on?" he mumbles, sounding half out of his mind.

"Don't know what you're talking about, hyung," Mingi replies. "Where... where's Sannie? The rest of them?"

There's a wicked chuckle from the hall when suddenly San appears, his head tilted to one side as he joins the three of them on the floor. "Hyung," he says, grabbing Hongjoong's shoulders and pushing him to the ground. "Does it feel good?"

Helplessly, Hongjoong nods, both pleasure and fear filling his eyes. San's smirk grows as he continues to pin Hongjoong down, straddling him and grinding down on him, much like Mingi had done to Yunho. The other two watch attentively, the sight stirring even more arousal in Mingi's gut.

"Aw, you started without us," a voice whines from the hallway, and there are more footsteps before Wooyoung and Yeosang land on the ground with a soft thud and slide on over to where the others are gathered. "Hyung, is it good? It's good, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, it's so good." Hongjoong's arms lay limp by his sides as San works their hips together. "Sannie... so good. So, so good."

"I know, hyung," San responds mindlessly, leaning down and catching Hongjoong's lips, grabbing his wrists and bringing them up over his head. "Wanna make it even better for you."

"Fuck, yes please," Hongjoong moans, already writhing beneath his fellow member, desperately bucking his hips up in an attempt to feel more friction, more of San against him. San's smirk never leaves his face as he pops the buttons on both of their jeans, hastily yanking them off.

Mingi is astonished by what he sees. Both of them are rock hard, almost painfully so, their cocks red with pent up arousal and leaking from the tips. Normally, Mingi feels like he would be terrified seeing a cock like that, but right now, he couldn't give less of a fuck. When he and Yunho finally release their own erections from their confines, they're the same way, painfully hard and leaking.

"Fuck," Mingi groans to himself, stripping himself of his shirt and Yunho doing the same. When he looks over, he sees Yeosang and Wooyoung in a similar fashion, their dicks flushed and hard, their limbs intertwined with Yeosang on top, and next to them is a stray bottle of lube that Mingi assumes one of them brought over.

Hongjoong whimpers from beside them. "Oh, f-fuck, San-ah." From what Mingi can see, San is jerking both of them off at the same time, hovering right above Hongjoong but ignoring his lips. He's staring down at the leader, and though Mingi can't see his eyes, he's sure they're wild with lust.

San is a fucking demon because his next suggestion makes Mingi almost cum on the spot.

"Want... want you all to cum for me."

"What do you mean, Sannie?" Yunho asks, slithering over to San and Hongjoong's side.

"Cum on me. All of you."

"Shit, San, you can't just say things like that," Wooyoung groans while Yeosang licks at his neck.

"I mean it." San sits back up, both his and Hongjoong's dick still in his grasp. "Let me ride you, hyung. Everyone else... cum on me. Wherever you want. I want to be covered in it."

Mingi can't help the moan that slips past his lips. He joins Yunho at their side. "You really are a cumslut, aren't you?" Yunho teases, a hand snaking around San's neck.

San chuckles, tilting his head back to welcome Yunho's fingers around his throat. "Thought you figured that out last time."

"Yeah, but not _this_ much of one. You never cease to amaze us, Sannie." Yunho stands up, signaling everyone to move over to the center of the room to give San room.

Hongjoong still has his hands above his head with San sat on the tops of his thighs, while Yeosang and Wooyoung stand up. "Yunho, darling, prep me," San says, tossing the bottle of lube up to him.

Shakily, Yunho nods and uncaps the bottle, sinking back down to his knees as San leans back down, this time actually connecting his and Hongjoong's lips. At the same time, Yunho's slick finger enters him, causing him to yelp into the leader's mouth. He rocks back onto Yunho's finger, circling his hips to feel more of it.

"Sannie, did you prep beforehand?" Yunho asks, sounding genuinely curious.

"Mm-mm," San responds with his lips still attached to Hongjoong.

Mingi watches as Yunho adds another finger, the slide quite easy from what he can tell. They move inside him perfectly, and San lets out noises of pleasure rather than pain. Mingi wonders if this is also a result of the aphrodisiac, but doesn't question it. After all, he's ridiculously hard, and if it makes it easier on San, then so be it. He doesn't have time to question shit.

He does, however, question why there's no condom to be found, to which San replies, "Wanna feel him cum inside me," before pressing his mouth back to Hongjoong's. The leader squeals into his mouth at that as some form of protest, maybe, but no further questions are asked. They're all to horny to care.

When Yunho is finished prepping San, it's amazing, seeing San straddling Hongjoong with his back completely straight, his hard cock standing tall against his stomach. Yunho adds more lube to Hongjoong's cock, stroking it a few times before San takes hold of it. "Are you ready, hyung?"

"P-Please, Sannie," Hongjoong pleads, his thighs already twitching.

The rest of the ninety-nines stand above them in a semi-circle, all of them achingly hard, and Mingi swears he's never seen San look so small before. He wonders just how in the world San plans on doing this.

A blissful moan rings throughout the room when San finally sinks down on Hongjoong's cock. It's from San, Mingi realizes, because there's another moan that sounds much more pained, along with, "F-Fuck, Sannie, wait. I'm gonna cum already."

"Do it, then," San says, grabbing Mingi's cock and swallowing it down. He doesn't even move his hips five times before Hongjoong is cumming with a loud, strangled cry. Mingi watches as San's eyes widen, moaning muffled around his length. He pulls off suddenly, his moan returning to full volume, his shoulders going rigid. "H-Holy shit."

Mingi doesn't know how long Hongjoong moans for, but it feels like a lot. "Oh, god, hyung." San rotates his hips a few more times, eliciting even more helpless noises from their leader. "I can feel your cum filling me up. F-Fuck, it feels so full already."

Hongjoong is too busy heaving to reply. Quickly gathering his bearings, San resumes his work on Mingi's cock, swallowing it down once more. Mingi watches in amazement as San grabs onto Yunho and Yeosang's, who are standing on either side of him. Mingi spares a passing glance to both of them; they're watching San with bewildered eyes.

For someone so occupied, San moves deftly, his mouth's movements synced with his hands' as he swirls his tongue around Mingi's cock while jerking both Yunho and Yeosang off. Wooyoung stands on the other side of Yeosang, watching the scene intensely as he strokes himself. San remains still on top of Hongjoong as he works, their leader still trying to come down from his orgasm.

Mingi has never had the pleasure of feeling San's mouth on his dick, and even though it's pretty sloppy, it's _wet_ , covered in his spit, and seeing his eyes rolled up at him, euphoric and so fucking obscene, sends even more signals to his cock, feeling the pleasure that's been pooling in his gut begin to burst.

"S-San, gonna cum." Mingi barely gets the sentence out before he's cumming in San's mouth.

Muffled by Mingi's cock, San moans around it, his eyes becoming glossy with tears before he pulls off, cum spilling out from his mouth and Mingi just _keeps cumming_ , some of his semen splashing up onto San's face, and some of it even reaches his hair. "F-Fuck," San garbles, his mouth _covered_ in Mingi's cum as some of it trickles down his neck and drips onto the floor.

"Holy fuck," Yunho says, pushing himself forward in San's hand.

"San-ah," Hongjoong groans from the floor. "Start moving again."

San doesn't waste a second, starting up his hips again as he jerks both Yunho and Yeosang again. Feeling a bit guilty, Mingi steps out and places himself at the end of the semi-circle next to Wooyoung, a workable rotation, so that Yeosang replaces San's mouth.

"Oh my _god_ , San." Mingi has never heard Yeosang's voice so primal. He grabs San's hair with both of his hands, pushing San's face further onto his cock. "I can feel Mingi's cum still, holy shit." San gags around Yeosang, and Mingi swears he can see more of San's spit dribbling out from the sides of his mouth.

It's a fucking mess.

Yeosang pulls out of San's mouth, a long trail of either cum or spit following it, and without even stroking himself, Yeosang's cock spurts its load all over San, his face, his neck, his chest. San keeps his mouth open through it all, and seeing as it's just one big mess of cum and spit, _maybe_ some of it lands. San's face is glazed with cum, mainly centered around mouth, but with some spots on his cheeks and where Mingi's landed in his hair.

"Keep going," San chokes out as Yeosang releases his hair. He sinks his mouth down onto Yunho, keeping his hand moving steadily on Wooyoung. Mingi watches as San uses all the cum and spit that's gathered in and around his mouth as lube, making the slide of his mouth even easier on Yunho. He licks Yunho's length from base to the tip, swirling his tongue around it. "Come on, Yunho, give me what you got."

"Jesus fucking Christ, San," Yunho groans before gripping San's hair with one hand. He pulls San off of him, jerking himself until he cums as well, his cock erupting all over San's neck and chest. "You wanna be covered? We'll cover you."

"Fuck, Sannie," Hongjoong moans from below. "I'm gonna c-cum again."

"Cum in me, fucking fill me," San practically growls, slamming himself down onto Hongjoong before the leader comes again with a cry. "Shit, hyung. _Ah,_ f-fuck, I'm cumming!"

As Hongjoong unloads himself into San for a second time, the younger explodes with his own load, his cock pulsing with cum that reaches up to his neck. "H-Holy shit," San cries, sniffling, and Mingi can see that there are full-on tears coming from San's eyes.

And if that wasn't enough, Wooyoung asks to fill San up as well. It takes a lot of movement, a lot of shuffling around before they get into position with San on his back, Hongjoong replacing Wooyoung's old spot, and Wooyoung pushing into San from above, the amount of cum making the glide ridiculously easy.

" _Fuck_ , Sannie, I can feel hyung's cum inside you," Wooyoung grits out, ramming into San with no restriction. San's cock is still hard, still bouncing against his abdomen as Wooyoung fucks him. "Gonna fill you up real good."

"Y-Yes, Woo, fill me up. Cum in me."

"O-Oh my god," Yeosang groans from above before kneeling down, stroking himself to _another_ orgasm. Mingi can't help but watch as Yeosang paints San's abdomen in white, and he counts a whole _eight_ pulses before he's finished cumming. It's then that Wooyoung finally cums as well, burying himself deep inside San as he spills inside with a long, boisterous moan. All the while, San is almost fully crying, his moans blending into sobs.

"Someone... someone cum in my mouth," he pleads.

Mingi is awestruck. He himself is still achingly hard, and who is he to refuse San's request?

San's mouth is hanging open, waiting for _someone_ to fill it, and Mingi takes the responsibility upon himself, scooching over past Yunho to insert himself into San's mouth, gently rocking his hips until he feels another burst, his cum squirting into San's waiting mouth. This time, San doesn't pull off; he sucks as Mingi fills his mouth, slurping up whatever he has. When Mingi pulls out, he collapses onto his ass, watching San briefly open his mouth, showcasing the pool of white before closing his mouth and swallowing it all.

At the sight, Yunho cums again as well, strings of white all over San's chest and torso, some even landing on _his_ cock. "Oh, _god,_ Sannie," Wooyoung suddenly moans before pulling out and cumming once more, splashing up onto San's cock and more onto his stomach. As he gathers himself, he shimmies downward, leveling his face with San's cock and licking whatever's on it, _who_ ever's on it, until San is cumming again with another stifled cry.

Wooyoung pulls off, his mouth now stuffed with San's cum as he crawls back up to San's mouth, kissing him lewdly and sharing San's load between them.

The room is filled with nothing but heavy breathing and the stench of sex and sweat. San's body is practically glistening with cum and spit, from his pelvis to his hair, most of it focused around his mouth. He runs his fingers along some of the cum on his stomach, not knowing _who_ it belongs to, gathering it and sucking it off before completely collapsing, his arms going completely limp. His chest heaves, cum moving with it, some of it oozing off of his skin and onto the floor.

A metaphorical switch goes off in the room that causes all of them to collapse, leaving San's mess of a body at the center of it all.

-

"Ohhh my _god_! _Hyuuung_!"

Mingi groans at the sudden loud noise and winces as soon as he takes a breath. It _reeks._

"Hyung! Hyung! It happened _again_!"

"Oh, god, what's that smell?" someone mutters from beside him. He can't tell who it is.

"Jongho, what—"

There's an actual screech. Some sort of inhuman noise. It pierces Mingi's eardrums, causing him to jolt upwards almost instantly. "What the _fuck_?"

When Mingi manages to blink away the blur, Seonghwa is standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped so far it's on the floor, his face in utter shock and repulsion. "Hongjoong-ah! What is the meaning of this?" he screams, his face scrunching as he dares to enter the room that is filled with the stench of dried cum.

"Seonghwa, I—"

"Holy shit, San, what the fuck did you _do_?"

With an annoyed groan, San sits up. "I had everyone cum on me, what the fuck does it look like?"

Not expecting such an impetuous response, Seonghwa reels backwards. "Hongjoong-ah, I am _not_ cleaning this shit up! All of you, you... _all_ of you are cleaning this up!"

Mingi squints around, only to see that some of their cum has actually landed on and stained the floor beneath them. "Shit," he grumbles to himself.

"If this happens again, I swear to God I am leaving this group," Seonghwa shouts, voice cracking in the middle. Mingi is pretty sure he can hear Jongho crying in the background.

"My poor virgin eyes," he wails, perhaps a bit melodramatically.

"Seonghwa-hyung," San says, grunting in discomfort as he stands. "If you don't want this to happen to you, just... don't eat."

There's a laugh from someone in the room. Or multiple people, Mingi can't really tell. He watches blindly as San limps past Seonghwa, still completely naked, ignoring the eldest's appalled stare. "Does anyone want to explain this to me?" he squeaks.

"It's as Sannie said," Wooyoung says. "If you don't want this to happen to you, don't. Eat."

"Specifically, anything that Mingi makes," Yunho adds, unable to hide his amusement.

"I... have to agree," Hongjoong admits. "I was careless and ate some cookies that San and Mingi made."

"I-I can't believe you, Hongjoong. I expect better from you," Seonghwa says, shaking his head in disappointment.

There's a snort, then a laugh, and Mingi is surprised to hear that it's coming from Hongjoong. "You know, I was livid the last time this happened," he says, straining to stand up, "but maybe... maybe you should loosen up a bit, Seonghwa. You might find yourself enjoying things you never knew you could."

Cryptically, he leaves the room with those words hanging in the air. "Yeosang? Mingi? Yunho? Can any of you explain this?" Seonghwa asks, his voice having gone down a few decibels as he stares at the remaining ninety-nines accusingly.

They all exchange an expressionless glance and shrug. "It's like everyone else said, hyung," Yeosang says. "Don't knock shit 'til you try it."

With a frustrated string of profanities, Seonghwa storms out of the room. "You're all cleaning this up!" he shouts to nobody (everybody except Jongho) in particular.

Mingi just chuckles to himself, helplessly amused.

"So," he says, "what should we make for Seonghwa-hyung?"

**Author's Note:**

> y'know... for someone who isn't very confident in their smut writing skills, i really just wrote that. i don't even know what to do with myself anymore. but thank you for making it to the end of this god awful smut.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/galaxysangs)


End file.
